Her Sunshine
by Inu Demoness of Darkness
Summary: Kagome reflects on her time after the final battle to get her mind off of a certain ninja on a mission.


Kagome blinked as she walked out of her house into the sunlight. She just wanted to take a walk to reflect on the past few years of her life. After her adventure in the Feudal Era was over, she returned to her own time, hoping to finish her schooling. Every now and then she would return to the Feudal Era to visit.

That was three years ago that the final battle with Naraku was over. Two years ago, on her sixteenth birthday, instead of the familiar blue light that signified her passing to the Feudal Era, Kagome was surrounded by a pink light. Instead of appearing at the bottom of the well, Kagome basically fell from the sky. It probably was a really funny sight to those that she fell in front of, but it hurt!

That leads to the reason why she wanted to take this walk. One of those people that she fell in front of, she had become quite close to. At first it was really awkward with a side of miscommunication. They thought she was going to harm them, I mean she did just appear in front of them while they were on a mission. After everything was settled, and she was deemed as harmless, she was able to get to know them.

Of course, since they were on a mission and she didn't know where she was; she ended up traveling with them. After the mission, she returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, where she still currently resides. During her stay, she has meet some really close friends. Her and Hinata had become really close friends almost instantly, along with her and Kiba. He slightly reminded her of Inuyasha, but more level headed.

No matter how many people she ended up meeting in the Leaf Village, she always seemed to run into him. Like the time when she was returning home from grocery shopping and quite literally ran into him. Luckily for her, he was quick on his feet and caught her spilt groceries before they hit the ground. He then offered to help her take them home.

Then there was that time when she taking a walk around some of the training grounds, since they reminded her of the forests in the Feudal Era. She had gotten completely lost in thought and ended up lost in the dark. She had tried to climb a tree to see if she could determine which way to go, since the trees were blocking her view of the sky. As she was just about to reach the top, she slipped. Instead of crashing to the ground, she felt a hand grab her arm before pulling back up onto the branch.

Kagome smiled, the early meetings between them resulted in him saving her. Including him becoming her landing pad when she first arrived in this world. He must have thought she was helpless, well until she decided to return the favor. The village was under attack and, of course, all of the ninjas were fighting to defend it. He had been in the middle of the fight when there was a sneak attack aimed for him that he didn't have time to dodge. She had quickly erected a barrier around him.

Of course his curious nature took over after the attack and he demanded answers. After she told him of her adventures in the Feudal Era, she had almost laughed at his expression. His jaw had dropped and his face showed complete shock. She almost that he had short circuited for a little bit before he snapped out of it. His reaction after that surprised her. Instead of disbelief and scorn he doted on how cool her adventures sounded and asked her questions about the demons and their unique abilities.

They had become practically best friends after that, sharing the occasional inside joke that drove their other friends nuts. Of course, because he was a ninja, he was constantly called away on missions. She always worried about him. Whenever he was gone, things seemed to be dull. Whether it was because when he was gone, her other friends were normally gone too, or because of the fact that he himself was gone, she didn't know.

The first time that he came back seriously hurt had chilled her to the bone. She had never felt that way toward anyone before, not even Inuyasha. It was after that that she realized just how deep her feelings for the ninja went. Every mission was filled with an even greater worry that he wouldn't return.

This brings us to the present. He was currently away on an A rank mission that was supposed to be over a couple days ago. The dread that kept creeping into the pit of her stomach didn't help her keep her cool. Heck, she was so nervous and fidgety that even the normally uncaring Shikamaru was worried for her. Which is why she was taking a walk. They always seemed to calm her down.

Looking up from the ground, Kagome realized that the sun had started to set. 'I should probably head back.' As she turned around to head back to her home, she realized another, very important, piece of information. She was lost. How she kept managing to get lost was beyond her, yet here she was, lost in the training ground of Konoha for the umpteenth time.

Picking a direction, Kagome began to walk. She began to look around for any clues as to where she was and which direction she should be heading. Since she was concentrating on everything except where she was heading, Kagome almost failed to notice that there was a small, but significant cliff. She caught herself just in time so she didn't drop the 20 feet to the ground below. As she was looking around for her next course, the ground beneath her feet began to give way.

Screaming as she began her dissent, Kagome closed her eyes to await the impact. Instead of the hard ground, she was caught mid fall.

"I can't leave you alone for an hour before you get in trouble."

Kagome snapped her eyes open to stare at her savior. "You're back," Kagome said as she was returned to her feet.

"Yea, no thanks to Kiba and Akamaru. They destroyed the path so we had to go around."

Kagome smiled before she launched herself at him. "You're back!"

He laughed as he caught her and spun her around. "I believe you said that already."

Kagome just smiled up at him, relieved that he was back safely. As she looked into his bright blue eyes she came to the realization that it was indeed his absence that made everything so dull. Both the lack of his exuberant personality and his bright yellow hair equate to a very dull Leaf Village.

"I'm glad that you're back safely." Kagome said as she gave him another hug.

"Me too. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Naruto." Kagome said as she leaned up to give him a kiss.

Her personal ray of sunshine. Her Naruto.


End file.
